


[诺俊]颠簸

by YikuaiGao



Category: nojun - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YikuaiGao/pseuds/YikuaiGao





	[诺俊]颠簸

黄仁珺的精神完全不能集中，连对着登机乘客的标准微笑都难以维持。  
“筐子抬高一点。”站在她前面的乘务长提醒她，她立马调整嘴角弧度，把手中盛满圈圈薄荷糖的筐子抬高，在乘务长甜美的“欢迎乘机”中夹紧双腿，坚持点头示意。

从机头走到机尾也是种挑战。  
每走一步都能感觉到粘腻的液体似乎在顺着腿根流下来，打湿丝袜，留下痕迹。空调冷风撩过，迈开步子的腿根凉飕飕的，提醒她裙子底下混乱的场面。

想要迈小步快速穿过机身是几乎不可能的，还没有完全坐好的乘客是无法预料的阻碍。路过已经在靠过道的座位坐好的乘客时，她总想再快一点，走得再快一点。而被仍在跟行李架作斗争的乘客堵住通行道路时，她只能屏息凝神，祈祷旁边的乘客不要察觉她体内微弱的机械声，“嗡嗡”地，以一种高频率。  
白衬衫的制度第一次令她感觉到闷热，明明是薄薄的布料。又把这又闷又燥心里急若乱麻的糟糕体感怪给丝巾，是不是系得太紧，她实在是热到喘不上气。

终于到达机尾，靠在后面的李帝努似笑非笑地看着她。  
帘子里面只有他们两个，黄仁珺靠近李帝努，以只有他们两个能够听到的声音说，“可以拿出来了吧，机长大人。”  
声音微微发颤，脸颊也泛起蜜桃般的粉色，李帝努面颊可以感受到的她的鼻息像被搅烂的热浪带着某种热切的温度。  
“只有顺利通过的孩子才不会被惩罚，仁珺尼有做到吗？”  
手指暗示性地划过她开岔的包臀裙边，划过她裸露外的丝袜，粗糙的触觉让她的腿肉产生一种痒感，震动频率加快，那种“嗡嗡”声也陡然变大。  
她看到他的右手举起遥控器，恶劣地提高了档位。

“我都看到了。”

经过那位乘客时，背包重重地摩擦过大腿时仁珺一瞬间的失神。沾染绯色的眼睛，瞬间强装镇定又纯洁起来的眼睛，是不是应该接受惩罚？  
既然那么需要粗暴的抚慰。

李帝努含上她的脖颈，在喉管那种孱弱的地方吸吮，温热的口腔包裹着她轻颤的呼吸，向下，丝巾下面领口里面不被示人的皮肤，掀起来是栀子花香。  
轻轻吻过，再替她整理好衣服。把唯一一缕散落下来的头发别至耳后，“再一次机会。”  
李帝努拍拍黄仁珺的屁股，示意新一轮开始。

掀开帘子出去，结果就跟李东淑刚好对视。李东淑跟她对视了几秒又平静地把目光移开，把手中的毯子递给旁边的乘客。  
李帝努把帘子整理好走出来，经过他俩时，轻轻说了句“借过”。

“…飞机正在准备起飞。”李东淑放下飞机广播。  
黄仁珺跟她并排坐在空姐专用的座椅上，系着安全带，像被绑在墙上一样。  
没怎么跟她说过话的李东淑突然开口。  
“今天应该会很颠簸。”

黄仁珺顺着李东淑的目光看向窗外即将落山的夕阳，但没能看明白这是不是天气不好的预兆，于是收回目光，含含糊糊地回了一声“嗯”。  
李东淑回过头来没什么表情地看了她一眼，然后打开了安全带，开始准备飞行途中的小食。

饮品和零食都已经发放完毕，李东淑走到机头的准备间里去了，黄仁珺不幸地被一名乘客的小朋友洒了一身饮料，她记得衣服应该在机尾还有一套，于是匆匆跟李东淑走上相反的方向。  
丝巾刚刚解开，大手顺着她的腰线一路向上摸上她的胸口，头靠在她的肩膀上，舌尖舔弄着她的脖子，又含上了。  
“这是在飞机上！”  
黄仁珺出声提醒李帝努，同时想要解开他正缠在她腰上的手。  
她没费多大力气，李帝努很轻易地把手松开，只是低头又吮了一口她的嘴唇罢了。  
黄仁珺嗔怪他一眼，拿了衣服要进卫生间，门却没关上，挤进来一个李帝努。  
这时门外响起李东淑“气流颠簸，卫生间暂停使用”的声音，黄仁珺一时错愕。  
哪有颠簸。  
李帝努的身子靠下来，小小一只的黄仁珺被他纳入身下，只听见他说，“一会就颠起来了。”

裙子被推高堆在腰上，丝袜从裆部被撕开，薄薄的小裤被拨到一旁，露出粉色的唇肉和被液体浸湿的一条线。  
还在震动，只是被李帝努轻轻地往外拽着的过程中，“嗡嗡”声变的更加清晰可闻了。  
黄仁珺想闭紧双腿，李帝努不肯一次性取出，这让她更痒。双手又被剪在头顶，黄仁珺别无他法。  
“快点拿出来啦”黄仁珺不敢说话太过大声，嗓子是被轻轻捏着的，这就免不了尾音要娇。  
“这时候应该说什么？”李帝努听不到想要的语气，又把那东西往里面塞了塞。  
不上不下。  
“求你，求你…”  
“求你拿出来吧…在求了”黄仁珺甚至把屁股撅得高了一些，塌着的腰弧线美丽。  
“该称呼什么呢？”李帝努又往里面塞了一点。  
“机长…机长哥哥…！”  
是放软了融化了的奶糖，抽出来的一瞬间，糖水流了他一手。捂住她嘴巴还没溢出来的尖叫，挺身送进去他的东西，一入到底。  
衬衫还被扎在裙腰里，规规整整地系着扣子，所以只是隔着衣服在揉捏，随随便便地被推高又聚拢。  
逼仄的空间里限制性的发挥，黄仁珺变成一只飞机上的小船。  
“还够颠吗？”

新的衬衫是李帝努帮忙一颗一颗把扣子扣起来的，裙摆遮住撕坏的丝袜，依旧是凉飕飕的。  
把最后一缕散落的发丝别至耳后，黄仁珺被送出门外。  
她走回空姐专用座椅，扣紧了安全带。  
掀开帘子走进来的李东淑脚步略有不稳，整齐的盘发有些许毛躁。  
她们对视一眼，黄仁珺想起起飞前窗外的夕阳。

李东淑在她旁边落座，飞机正在缓缓穿过云层，天已经黑了，机内灯光昏暗。

“飞机将在半小时后平稳降落。”  
渐渐清晰的城市灯光泛滥起了蜜桃软烂的甜蜜香气。


End file.
